Rowanstar and the tale of the missing Blackstar
by Deletion blank
Summary: Blackstar was kidnapped by Twolegs, that leaves the deputy Rowanstar in charge of Shadowclan. Like Brokenstar before him, he's stealing and training kits to become warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Heathertail looked down at her newborn kits. Their soft fur being buffeted by the cold wind. Their scared mewling filled the nursery. She had to move, but couldn't with her kits! Shadow clan was raiding the camp! Her kits had picked the worst possible time to be born. Breezepelt, the father was far away, likely trying to fend off the attack. Heathertail felt her blood run cold. The new leader of the Shadow Clan, Rowanstar (Formerly Rowanclaw) was attacking all the territories, looking to steal kits to raise his army. Blackstar, the former leader of Shadow Clan was stripped of his clan name shortly after a twoleg incident. Heathertail, among most of the clan cats had suspicions that Blackstar was tied unto the fence where the twolegs found him. They had turned Blackstar into nothing more than a pitiful kitty pet.

"Hello there princess." Heathertail heard a voice rasping. She immediately craned her neck to the entrance of the nursery. Rowanstar was in the den!

"Give me the kits, I will train them well, and they will serve my clan." He coughed. He had a bad throat wound and was leaving a puddle of blood on the soft flooring.

"Leave now." Heathertail begged, her voice beginning to crack.

"It's okay, they won't die as violently as you will…" He soothed in a cold voice. His eyes were gleaming, as if the whole situation was funny.

"Leave now!" Heathertail screeched in fury

"Now, now. Breezepelt will be alive for the next ten minutes. You know how long it takes for a slit throat to bleed out…" The broad-shouldered leader smiled at the words.

"Owlclaw! Oakfur! Ivytail! Here now!" Rowanstar called. The three cats rushed into the nursery.

"Witness my power!" He shouted to them. "What did you name the kits?" Rowanstar asked in a tone that showed he didn't care.

"T-T-he small brown she-cat is named Reedkit… Th-Th-The spotted tom is Tealkit and the large chubby cat… he is Rabitkit because he looks like a rabbit…" She gasped, tears welling at the words.

"Hmm… good, their new names are Mudkit, because she looks like mud. Splatterkit, because he looks splattered with his spots. Last and least Fatkit, but I would hope you know why." He smirked a the derogatory names.

"No…" Heathertail gasped.

"Starclan loves you." Rowanstar smiled. "Take the kits. Owlclaw gets Mudkit, Oakfur takes Splatterkit, and Ivytail takes Fatkit. Kill them if they refuse."

With that the three cats tore the suckling kits away from their mother, and ignored Heathertail's shrieks.

"I really ought to get this wound cleaned up before I lose one of my seventeen lives." Rowanstar chuckled.

"Seventeen?" Heathertail asked, terrified.

"When a leader kills another, he gets their lives. Onestar may rest in peace." The tom said in mock grief.

"Onestar." Heathertail repeated. She had lost her mate, her kits, and her clan.

Rowanstar would stop at nothing for more blood to be spilt.

Onestar was on his last life, his pelt missing chunks of fur, and losing blood at every attempt to stop Rowanstar from killing him. His deputy, Ashfoot was already dead, the clan would not survive…

"Starclan be with you, and may Tigerstar light your path." Rowanstar laughed.

"Tigerstar was killed, and so will…" Onestar never finished his sentence, as Rowanstar's heavy paws clamped down on his throat. Onestar was too beaten to talk, and yet he was still aware of Rowanstar pulling fur from his pelt and clawing his face.

"Your clan will not sit vigil for you, because you're face will scare them!" Rowanstar yelled as he continued to dis-figure the young leader.

Breezepelt felt horror as he watched Onestar die.

"No!" Breezepelt screeched, feeling emotion bubble up inside of him.

Breezepelt jumped at Rowanstar trying to stop him, but before Breezepelt even touched the ground, he was almost with Starclan. Rowanstar had jumped for Breezepelt's throat and his bloodstained teeth connected perfectly, sinking into the flesh.

"Heathertail…" Breezepelt gasped before death.

"I'll get to her and the kits once the kits are born." Rowanstar mocked.

"No… Heathertail…" Breezepelt choked.

"Stop wasting breath and maybe you'll see the kits as we drag them away from camp.

With that Rowanstar padded away from the near dead Tom.

Sunstrike was looking over the war-torn battle ground. The she-cat was being followed by many Shadow Clan warriors. The nursery was trashed, Breezepelt was wounded, Onestar and Ashfoot were dead. One of the warriors, a large tom jumped on Sunstrike's back and began mauling her.

"My name is Jamespelt." The Tom-cat said through a mouthful of Sunstrike's fur

"I'm Jasper, a former loner." A she-cat laughed as she bit Sunstrikes tail.

"I'm Yarrowpaw." The young Tom mocked Sunstrike.

The three cats began dragging her away from camp. Towards the twoleg place. Sunstrike tried yowling or fighting back, but her attempts were futile. There was the smell of dog in the area, and Sunstrike could hear the approaching paw steps.

"Tigerstar's dog attack lives on!" Yarrowpaw shouted as the group tore away, leaving a bleeding, wounded Sunstrike for the dogs. A large Great Dane began tossing Sunstrike's body.

_Starclan! Help me!_

Another dog jumped to catch Sunstrike in mid-air, clenching it's jaws around her neck, crippling her.

"You will now stand at attention!" Rowanstar yelled to the mewling kits.

"I want mother's milk!" A young kit exclaimed.

"Yeah! Leave us go home!" An older kit yelled

"There is no milk at home, because your mommies are dead!" Rowanstar laughed at the crying the kits made

"They're with Starclan and when you die, you won't!" A brave female kit yelled

"Oh, but of course. Tigerstar killed Starclan and left them as scattered as your clans. You're parents are probably being tortured right now." He laughed "You all belong to Shadow Clan now, and the other clans will be cleaned up later. Now, you will begin battle training, and once you are done, you may share one vole." He smiled

"I can't eat fresh kill yet!" A younger kit shrieked "The elders said I'm too little!"

"Too bad." He meowed

"One vole isn't enough!" A plump older Tom shouted

"Then you will fight for it, and eat the bodies of your starved friends." Rowanstar smirked. "Battle training, now!"

The kits began pouncing at each other.

Mudkit, Fatkit, and Splatterkit were too young to fight, they eyes weren't open yet, but they were punished as any cat would be. Rowanstar grabbed a sharp stick between his jaws and began whipping the kits too young to fight, or not trying to kill their opponent.

"Dinner!" He shouted as Owlclaw dropped a live vole. "Catch the vole or you all go hungry!" He shouted. One kit shook his rump with his tail in the air as he tried to pounce. Owlclaw caught him by the tail. "What is your name?" He asked

"My mother called me…" The kit began

"You will now go by Tailkit. Come with me." He began as he dragged the kit away into a patch of underbrush.

"Very good, you caught the vole." Rowanstar said happily to the kit. "You will go by Tigerkit in honour of Tigerstar!" The kit beamed at the praise.

"MY TAIL!" A scared mew came from the bushed. A kit cried "It hurts!"

Owlclaw emerged from the bushes pushing the crying kit with his paws, he had something furry dangling from his mouth. The kit was covered in blood.

"This fool alerted the vole with his tail, it will not happen again." Owlclaw smirked

"My deputy gets my idea." Rowanstar announced to the kits.

"Stop crying and lick the wound, or you will die of infection too soon." Owlclaw warned. Rowanstar and Owlclaw laughed at the kit's tears as he licked the blood away, lips curling at the taste of blood.

"The next cat who alerts prey with their tail shall take the same punishment." Owlclaw declared.

"What is your name?" Rowanstar asked a young kit who looked soft and kind.

"Windkit is what my mother called me." She meowed, Rowanstar jumped and in one swift move, snapped Windkit's neck.

"Feast on the vole and on the worst student of the day, try your best or you will be the worst student." Rowanstar threatened with a gleam in his eyes.

"I can't do it!" Tailkit cried looking down at poor Windkit's lifeless eyes.

"Windkit was my sister, she would've wanted you to eat." The plump Tom from earlier soothed.

"What's you're name?" Tailkit asked

"Well, my mother called me Seakit, but I doubt I'll keep my name." He frowned

"Call me Tailkit, remember, anyone not using official names will have their fur torn out…" Tailkit shivered.

"Are you okay?" An older kit asked.

"What do you man?" Tailkit responded

"You're tail Tailkit! Doesn't it hurt! I used to watch the medicine cat, Jayfeather. I watched him clean wounds!" The kit exclaimed.

"Thank you, I would hate for it to hurt anymore, but how can I be a REAL cat without a tail." Tailkit fretted "My name is mocking me too." He added as an afterthought.

"These are bad cats. We must try to survive though! It's a shame Hollyleaf was buried in the rocks, I bet she would've helped Thunder Clan. And us! By the way, my name is Earthkit!" The young medicine-apprentice to be smiled.

"I was from River Clan before these meanies took our camp apart." Tailkit frowned.

"I was from Wind Clan with my sister, Windkit…we tried to run…" Seakit smiled sadly, at the memory of his sister.

"I'm 5 moons old, almost old enough to be an apprentice before it all went wrong!" An exasperated Seakit meowed

"I'm only 4..." Earthkit trailed off

"I'm 3 moons old." Tailkit explained

"Then maybe you're tail might grow back?" Earthkit offered.

"Maybe…"

Earthkit began licking the raw wound that plagued Tailkit.

Perhaps with the help of good friends they would survive.

Splatterkit, Fatkit, and Mudkit were hardly dry, their fur was still soft, and their eyes had yet to open. The wind wailed on them, beating them. Without their mother's milk they were likely to starve, and without her warmth they would freeze!

"Mom…?" Fatkit asked weakly

"Mom…" Mudkit tried to shout, but found herself too tired.

"Milk?" Splatterkit asked sadly.

"Hey little guys, you look hardly a day old! We'll help you!" Earthkit ran up to the three. Quickly followed by Seakit and Tailkit. Tailkit stole some grass from the ground, and chewed it up nicely. He offered it to the poor baby kits. They tasted some, but spat most of the grass out.

Night had fallen. With no dens to hide, the cats were prey to dogs, hawks, or fox. If those didn't eat them, the wind would sweep them away. Seakit had many nightmares that night, he was unable to fall asleep properly. He writhed in bed for his sister. Without the steady breathing of Windkit, he felt lost. Instead of one cat near him he was surrounded, he felt hot and uncomfortable, but if he moved Rowanstar might get him! He sat until the first rays of morning reached his face.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!" Rowanstar meowed. "We have an apprentice, Olivepaw! She will kill all of you!" Rowanstar screeched

Olivepaw was a fast-looking she-cat. She must've been faster than lighting, in a fight Mudkit, Fatkit, and Splatterkit wouldn't stand a chance!"

With a battle cry, Olivepaw threw herself into battle, attacking helpless kits. She grabbed a she-cat by the back of the neck and began shaking her wildly, until the screaming body fell limp. A small challenger, a Jet-black long-haired Tom, probably only two moons old stood right in front of Olivepaw. She dispatched him with a single blow, and began violently scratching him and tearing his fur out in clumps. He screamed in agony, only to be batted in the head again. He tried weakly to fight back, but she grabbed his right front paw before it hit her, she twisted it violently, and probably broke it. She pulled him by the scruff of the neck and threw him against a tree. He lay limp. Tailkit thought for a moment the poor Tom might be dead, but Tailkit let out a sigh of relief as he saw the short shallow movements of breath.

"Come on and fight!" Olivepaw screeched as she grabbed another young kit and began tearing it apart, and breaking limbs.

With a "Rowr!" Seakit threw himself against Olivepaw, knocking her off her feet. The kits swarmed her, beating Olivepaw and ignoring her cries and pleas.

When they finally disbanded, Olivepaw was…

Dead.

Her eyes looked glass, and gazed up sightlessly. Her mouth frozen in a snarl. Blood swept from the back of her head. She had hit her head on a sharp rock. She died before the kits attacked.

"You're first kill. Olivepaw waited six moons and see how weak she was! If we train you, you can kill them all!" Rowanstar laughed.

Seakit felt pride ruffle his fur, as if he has caught his first bird, not killed another cat. He scolded himself, but couldn't hide the fact he liked it. He liked the smell of blood. He liked the battle.

"Mom… I don't want fresh kill…" The poor black Tom from earlier gasped. He pushed back the thrush that was shoved near him.

"You have to eat!" Earthkit shouted

"I can't eat, my throat hurts… I can drink milk mama…" He continued weakly. He seemed completely lost.

"What's you're name?" Seakit asked

"Mama, you named me… have you forgotten Stabkit?" He asked tiredly.

"It's okay Stabkit. You've broken you're paw, and you're missing a lot of fur, but you'll pull through…" Earthkit continued

"Where's the mean kitty?" He asked

"She's gone now. Thanks to Seakit." Tailkit answered

Tigerkit walked over to the group, as if he owned the land. He was Rowanstar's favourite.

"Should I tell Rowanstar what you naughty kits are doing? You can't help the competition!" He spat with a sickening amount of arrogance.

"We'll kill you before you can squeak twice." Seakit threatened

"ROW-" His call to Rowanstar was cut short as Seakit dove for Tigerkit. The two fought violently until Tigerkit was soaked in his own blood. He ran away licking his wounds.

"Come back soon!" Tailkit called after the smooth-coated Tom.

"That's right baby cheeks!" Earthkit called to the younger kit.

"I heard you attacked poor little Tigerkit." Rowanstar commented looking at a quivering Seakit.

"Yes. Matter of fact I did!" He said defiantly

"Then you and Tigerkit will now have a death match. Winner can become a warrior, or a loner. Loser dies." Rowanstar smiled at the stakes.

"You're on!" Tigerkit shouted from behind Rowanstar.

The two cats were circling. Tigerkit jumped high in the air, but had his underbelly scratched by Seakit. Seakit pounced on the hind-end of Tigerkit. He began pounding Tigerkit. Seakit was forced off by the younger Tom. Tigerkit was on top of Seakit, his claws deep in Seakit's back. Seakit wailed in frustration and pain as Tigerkit attacked his spine, scratching the fragile bones through the exposed skin. Seakit spun around quickly, losing Tigerkit. Seakit was airborne and at the throat of Tigerkit. In moments the battle was over and Tigerkit's eyes went blank as they rolled into his head. Drool oozed from his mouth and blood flowed freely out of all the wounds. He was half-bald from all of the missing fur. Tigerkit, the once proud, vain and arrogant kit was looking very indignant.

"Our first warrior, Seakit is now… DUNGSTICK!" Rowanstar laughed.

"I… I-I-I…" Seakit stuttered, tears welling in his eyes. His warriors ceremony wasn't dignified, but much rather a laugh-fest at Seakit.

"Dungstick! Dungstick!" All of the real Shadow Clan warriors laughed and mocked the poor kit. He was only Five moons old, and already a warrior.

"You will sit Vigil by the fence. With me." Rowanstar let out a mrrow of laughter.

Dungstick's tail was tied unto a twoleg fence. It was all a trick! Rowanstar had gone back to camp, and Dungstick was going to be taken by the twolegs, just like Blackstar!

"Help me!" He let out a sad, hopeless call. Dungstick heard twolegs fast approaching. He could smell them two. They would probably chop his tail off, take him to the cutter, and turn him into a kitty pet!

"Hello Kitty." The twoleg smiled. It was female, that was for sure. "My name is Jackie." She smiled. "What's your name you cute little kitten." she giggled.

"What's so funny? My pain! My suffering! My humiliation in front of Shadow Clan!" Dungstick yelled.

"You smell terrible. Nothing a bath won't fix. Right Fuzzy?" Jackie said kindly.

"BATH? Bath's are for young kits! I don't want you to lick me twoleg! My name is Seakit! Not Fuzzy, and certainly not dung stick!" The kit cried.

"Come on Fuzzy, I'll get you free." She said as we pulled a pair of claws out of her fake fur.

"MY TAIL!" Seakit cried. "Not my tail!" Jackie cut almost all of the fur off of Seakit's hind end before she realized it wouldn't work. "I look like a fool! My clan will mock me!" Seakit ranted. Jackie ignored him, as usual and cut the steel mesh that tied the fence off.

"Poor Fuzzy needs a haircut and then to go to the vet." Jackie laughed as she took Seakit away in her arms. He fought back, but Jackie was obviously stupid. She laughed and called him "A cute kitty pet." wait… 'vet' that's another word for the Cutter! Seakit was going to the cutter!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSWEEEE

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SSWEEE

The human bee was attacking Seakit. It sounded like a bee, and made the `SSWEEE` sound as it took his hair away. He was almost as bald as a twoleg! He watched as the bee took more of his hair and threw it on the ground. A twoleg was holding the bee. Seakit was in a tree with a flat top, he was to the female twoleg`s belly button. He was paralyzed in fear. Jackie stood a few feet away laughing and clapping. She was no better than the evil Rowanstar. She was laughing at the pain of young cats. Seakit looked sadly at the clumped fur. It was the last thing with his scent and the scent of his mother. Without his kit fur that most kept through their apprenticeship, he was exactly what Rowanstar had made him… A warrior at five moons old. As the buzzer approached his already cropped hind end he raised his tail instinctively. All of the fur was taken off as well. He looked indignantly at his hair. It was short and prickly, and you could see his skin through most of it! He looked naked!

Seakit's humilation was continuing at the Cutter's office. How could he look at his own reflection after this? The male twoleg poked and prodded him with sticks and things, and lifted his tail. He picked Seakit up and make him eat the twoleg kitty pet food.

The Cutter continued to poke and prod Seakit and make comments.

"Heartless beast!" Seakit shouted as he attacked the Cutter, spitting and yowling, trying to scare the Cutter off. The cutter had something sharp and pointy! It hit Seakit in the shoulder. He kept trying to fight, but he was tired. So… sleepy…

When Seakit awoke something was amiss. Seakit was missing something… He was on a leash, but too tired to fight it. He was in the Twoleg's yard, just off of the forest. He say a mouse and pounced, catching it between his paws, but it scurried off. Seakit had no claws! Seakit began looking for his claws, he'd never heard of any cat losing them before! Did he leave them at the Cutter's? Did he drop them in the van and forget?

Seakit was dragged into the nest of the Twoleg's to his surprise he saw…

Blackstar!


	2. Chapter 2

Something was off about Blackstar. He didn't smell like a Tom, but he wasn't a she-cat. Seakit was confused.

"Black-" He began only to be cut off.

"My name is no longer Blackstar, I am now Mint." Blackstar said curtly.

"Mint, but you are Blackstar…" He began again only to be cut off again.

"I am no longer a Tom. And I have no claws. The Cutter did something to me." He said sadly

"What…?" Seakit asked eyes wide.

"You will find out in due time when the Twolegs do the same to you." Blackstar nodded

"But I already have no claws! I want to be a Tom cat!" Seakit wailed.

"Quiet, I want to nap before my nums." Blackstar mewed.

"Nums?" Seakit asked

"The Twoleg's word for fresh-kill." Blackstar dismissed.

"Blackstar you're the mighty leader…" Seakit shouted, but the leader was asleep already.

…

…

Hours later Seakit was startled.

"Nums!" Jackie shouted as she put two food bowls on the floor.

"Nums time!" Blackstar said happily.

"Blackstar…" Seakit mewed in disbelief.

"My name is Mint." He argued. "Eat your nums." He nodded

"I WANT MILK! I'M ONLY A BABY KITTEN!" Seakit wailed crying furiously.

"Stop." Blackstar mewed as he cuffed Seakit on the ear.

"Fuzzy is being noisy, time to be fixed…" Jackie said absently as she watched them

"Fixed means cut. Enjoy your last night as a Tom!" Blackstar mocked.

"I want to have kits when I'm older and I want to have milk!" Seakit cried again

"Don't make me bite you're throat! They didn't remove my teeth!" Blackstar scowled

"Goodnight Mint." Seakit sniffled as he curled up on the tile floor. He wondered how it would feel if he wasn't a Tom anymore. He knew that when Henry was cut he couldn't have kits… Seakit wanted Milk, and he wanted Windkit. His memory of his late sister was blurring.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

…

"Poor Fuzzy is gonna have a rough day." Jackie soothed as Seakit hissed at her. Seakit was terrified at what the Cutter was planning on doing to him. He tried to remember the silky fuzzy fur of his sister Windkit. He tried to remember her warm smell, but his memory was blank. He hardly remembered his sister anymore. He continued to cry. He tried to bat his claws at the savage twoleg, but he had none.

…

The Cutter had jabbed Seakit hard in the shoulder. Seakit could see Star clan. He tried to fight, but fell asleep.

…

When he awoke something was drastically wrong. He couldn't see much and every noise echoed, Something was wrapped tightly around his throat and was stunning him. He was clear but not see-through. He also felt that his "Tom parts" as the clan called them, were missing. Just like his claws!

"No!" Seakit cried. His voice was much higher, even with this stupid thing on his head he could tell.

He began to feel humiliation and shame, the clans mocked Henry after the two legs did this to him.

…

Tailkit woke up with his fur bright and fluffy. He licked the wound on the stub that was once his tail, and fluffed up the hair. He was four moons old, and felt quite handsome.

"Hey Tailkit, any sign of Seakit?" Earthkit asked.

"No sign of 'em yet." Tailkit responded. He hadn't seen hair or hide of his old friend for ages.

"Too bad. You don't think…" Earthkit could not bring herself to utter the words…

"Seakit is brave no matter what Rowanstar did to him, he'll pull through." Tailkit gruffly meowed. He did not notice as Rowanstar stalked up behind him.

"Seakit? Do you mean Dungstick? He's a dead cat, I even saw the fox take him off…"

"LIAR!" Tailkit wailed

"He's dead so you shouldn't be dwelling in the past. And you didn't use official names…" Rowanstar's eyes gleamed at the thought of torture.

"No…" Tailkit mewed.

"I get to tear out twenty clumps of fur! Now come!" Rowanstar ordered as Tailkit was drug by the back of the neck.

"You… You… YOU BULLY! Leave us go back to our clans!" Earthkit shrieked.

"I won't, but I will leave you out of camp. The mewling of Fatkit is annoying me. You will stand post and the end of our border, because those half-clans are reinforcing their borders on ours. Tailkit will be with you by sun-high if he can. If not we'll eat him!

"Help me…" Tailkit mewed, his hazel eyes round with fright and his grey fur on end.

…

The kits were forced in a line against the border with only a few Shadow Clan warriors at their backs. Rowanstar said the "Fox" that took Seakit and Blackstar would come for them if they moved. Earthkit was lonely without Tailkit, but the three kits she helped on the first day were all near her. Fatkit, Mudkit, and Splatterkit were all two months old. Mudkit was the smallest of the litter, and Rowanstar had commented that Mudkit was going to be the worst student one day soon. Fatkit was still very plump compared to the other captured kits, and Splatterkit was a totally average kit, other than his strange markings.

Yarrowpaw, Jamespelt and Jasper were right behind the kits, to make sure they obeyed orders.

To Earthkit's surprise a border patrol padded up to them. It was a rather small group consisting of Dustpelt, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Heathertail. Earthkit noticed Lionblaze was standing very, very close to Heathertail.

"He can't love her! She isn't Thunderclan!" Earthkit mumbled.

"Give us Earthkit, Daisy is hysterical!" Firestar ordered. His sleek pelt was patchy and matted to him, but his voice remained strong.

"Since you asked…" Jamespelt answered in mock sincerity. He dove at Earthkit and bit right down on her neck. He felt his teeth hit her spine, she began shaking violently as blood spurted from the wound.

"No!" Firestar roared, his eyes begging for mercy.

"We will give you this worthless kit if we get you in exchange Firestar." Yarrowpaw bargained.

"Firestar… now the clans need you. Take me…" Heathertail pleaded.

"A kit is worth much more than a leader with three lives." Firestar replied as he bowed his head to Jamespelt.

Earthkit's body was totally still as Jamespelt made another fresh wound in her pelt and threw her across the border. She hit the ground hard, the scent of blood fresh in the air.

"You poor dear… "Heathertail cried as she walked up to Earthkit.

"Heathertail, notice three kits here…?" Jasper sneered.

"Rabbitkit and…"

"Fatkit, Mudkit and Splatterkit. Yes." Jasper grinned.

"Give us Lionblaze for them." Yarrowpaw added.

"Lionblaze…" Heathertail's eyes shot from Lionblaze to her kits.

"Take me instead of…" Heathertail began

"That wasn't what we offered." Jasper gleamed as he crouched into a hunter's crouch behind Fatkit.

"Too late." He finished as he jumped on poor Farkit, tearing flesh and bon out.

"Mama!" Fatkit cried as the assault continued.

"Baby…" Heathertail whispered.

"WHERE"S MAMA!" Fatkit pleaded.

"No deal." Heathertail choked as she turned away. She scooped Earthkit up in her jaws, carefully to avoid the open wounds and walked back to camp, the rest of the patrol minus Firestar behind her.


End file.
